rose's life
by supersamuraipink
Summary: rose didn't have much of a child hood but she was a student at pai zuhq in-between school and has the spirit of the mighty lion


rose took quite a hit against the new monster her head hurt but she was ok for the moment they went into the command center under the mansion and were talking when they hered a moan of pain all eye's turned to rose her hand traveled to her head but never got there as she collapsed her head hitting the console they put her onto the chair and put sensor's on her forehead"that monster has made her collapse so she can look back on

her past"andrew said"well can we watch what she's watching"will said"yes we can ill bring it up now"andrew said and they watched rose was 9 year's old on her last year of school before university she was outside her house when she placed her bag on the floor a 6 yr old boy ran from his house a dog in front of him"rose help please"he said and she smiled at him and ran up the path to catch the dog she ran over the road and a car hit

her she was still standing the car honked and she caught the dog giving it back to the kid she turned to see a group of people holding her bag"give that back"she said reaching for it but was pushed back"no way"the guy said"give it back"she said and once again she was pushed back and they laughed rose was about to snap they were 2 year's older than her"give that back"she replied they could sense the anger in her voice"no"they said

and shoved her back she fell landing on her knees she looked at them and roared RELEASE THE LION she yelled as a lion spirit appeared attacking them they dropped her back staggering backwards hurt "freak let's go guys"the guy said as they ran away rose grabbed her bag and ran for her house she ran up to her room and cried"i'm a freak no one like's me i'm a mistake"she said they watched as she would sing songs and write stories

and talk to a guy on email they watched her childhood crumble away"what did she do to those kid's release the lion what did she do"dax said "i have no idea"andrew said as they went to bed rose was in the living room in the morning the ranger's stood outside in there cloth's with bag's on the back's ready for school everyone but rose was wearing normal clothes she was wearing her overdrive uniform as they waved bye to spencer and andrew

and started to walk to the school rose was walking on her own she knew everything there was to know so this was pointless for her they walked into the school ground's "ROSE"someone yelled and a guy ran at her and jumped grabbing her she swung around by surprise the other's were confused but smirking as she finally recognized the boy and hit him "dude i told you to stop doing that"she said as he laughed"sorry"he said"come

her"she said and hugged him"guy's this is marcus my friend"she said"wow rose i never knew you had other friend's"marcus said rose turned to him and hit him"if you're not careful i will hurt you"she said and he ran off and they walked in as the bell went inside to the assembly and were introduced rose looked around and saw the last people she wanted to see she saw the kid's from her past the one's she released her spirit on them her

first day was ok people were giving her weird look's she was used to it though after school she was alone in the park when jackson the guy she saw walked to her"you remind me of a girl i had knew a few year's back"he said"she must of been cool then"rose said"no she was a total freak a outcast everyone hated her she did this thing to be what i think was releasing her spirit on me i can't remember exactly but she hurt me bad"he said "so

i'm a freak and an outcast then well gee thanks"rose said walking away"no wait"he said and grabbed her arm she tried to pull from him"leave me alone"she said"no you must be a freak and an outcast then"he said and she snapper she turned and punched him then kneed him in the ball's he fell to the floor his face in the grass he looked up and no one was there the next day at school rose was there she was in the drama hall it had

curtains cutting off them from the assembly hall everyone else was in the assembly when jackson found her"hey"he said and she turned as the curtains parted and everyone was watching them"what"she said turning to him"you are going to pay for what you did to me yesterday i don't care if you're the new girl or not"he said "i'm not the new girl though i was the girl you had beaten up year's ago you stole my bag and i hurt you

badly"rose said throwing her bag behind her"you're the nerdy kid who everyone hated the girl that finished school and went to university at the age of 10"he said"yes why are you going to beat me up more"she said and he clenched his fist as it hit her face she stumbled back and fell to her knee she felt the same anger rising as before"weak"she said"excuse me"he said"you are weak you're stupid and a loser"she said"at least i'm not a idiot

and a freak a nerd and a a"he said"and i'm a what"she said"you are a mistake you should've never been born you should die in a hole"he finished"you shouldn't of said that"she said"why are you going to release your spirit on me again"he said waving his hand's like he was scared"yes i am but this time it's a lot stronger" she said RELEASE THE LION she said as her lion spirit shot out of her hurting him badly he was thrown into the wall"this

is how you're a freak"he said getting back up"if i'm a freak for doing that then everyone is a freak everyone has a animal spirit i just trained as the right academy to do that"she said and he ran at her but was stopped by one of the teacher's"so you're coming with me"she said"why"rose said"me and kamador have plan's for you"she said as she transformed into miratrix"i should've known"she said as miratrix ran at her but rose kicked her back

reached for the pocket on her shoulder to see her tracker missing"where the hell did i stick that"she said as miratrix threw her against the wall"where is my tracker"she said looking around as a guy ran to her he looked like a slightly chubby teacher he grabbed his face and pulled it off revealing spencer"here you are rose"he said handing her tracker to her"thank you spencer"she said as he ran from the stage she span it in her hands and

smiled"now i am not the freak or the outcast i am a role model i am a power ranger"she said OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE she yelled and transformed into the ping ranger's as she ran at miratrix who ran at rose and sliced her hand rose froze as her sword dropped from her grip"uhh"she said twisting and falling onto her back"ha you are weak and worthless girl"miratrix said walking to rose's body and knelt down when rose's head slowly turned

"gotcha"she said her fist punching miratrix in the nose she staggered back as rose jumped up hand's on her hip's"i am smart not worthless"she said and kicked miratrix back she jumped and kicked but miratrix grabbed hold of rose's leg holding her up into the air "now i have you"miratrix said"no i have 2 leg's you know"rose said lifting her other leg and kicked her in the face she dropped rose and she got up RELEASE THE LION rose yelled and

her spirit attacked miratrix she retreated and rose finally demorphed letting her breath go she felt happy as they all left the school


End file.
